1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to surgical needles and in particular to a molded needle with adhesive which can be attached to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application Ser. No. 381,811 referenced above discloses a grounding connector for a nerve locator and stimulator which comprises a pad which can be attached to a patient to provide a grounding electrode. Surgeons have indicated that they would like to have the option of providing a ground to the patient with a needle electrode.